A Journey to Save All
by I Dawnbringer I
Summary: What starts as a group of friends going on a journey across Elrios to save the El, quickly become a fight for their live, their love and their families. To save the world, they must save one soul which is harder than you'd think. Along the way they'll fight monsters, villains and even their own inner demons...can they survive this fight?
1. Chapter 1: A Knight Rises

My Elsword story CH.1 A knight Rises This story starts at Wally's castle. "Elsword don't worry about us just get the Conwell."

"You sure the two of you can handle this?" Elsword yelled

"We're fine just go already"

"Alright Wally it's just you and me now" said the boy with crimson hair " now get ready for this, Unlimited Blade" A flurry of sword strikes hits the giant metal machine. " and for the final touch, have some fire." A massive explosion decimated the battlefield.

The purple haired magician turned " Do you think he survived that?"

A girl with green hair answered " It's Elsword I'm pretty sure he caused it Aisha, now pay attention to the people trying to kill us."

" Your right Rena how about we finish them quickly so we can get back to him"Aisha said unleashing a storm of fireballs

"Aw is that a hint of concern I hear in your voice"

"SHUT UP!"

After the battle had ended Rena and Aisha were finally able to meet up with Elsword who was resting at an inn in Elder Village. "So did you manage to get it?"Rena asked in a nervous but excited tone.

"Yup it's right here" Elsword said in a broad manner as he reached behind him. " Wait a second, WHERE DID IT GO!?"

"Calm down its a magic sword if you will it to you then it should come"

" Oh right I forgot."

"Sure you did" Aisha said under her breath.

Elsword reached behind his back again " here goes everything" he concentrated as hard as he could and after a few seconds a sheath appeared behind him. Realizing that the sheath had appeared Elsword grabbed the handle of the newly summoned blade and drew it.

"There you go"

"Shut up Aisha not everyone's a know it all like you"

Rena stared awe struck at the blade " it's pretty, nice work"

"Awe is someone in love" Aisha said with a smirk Rena turned and punched Aisha " just stop talking, I'm not in love with anything."

"Well I'm in love with you" Elsword whispered under his breath Rena looked at him

" what was that?"

"Nothing, never mind"

"Come on Ely what did you say?" Rena got right up in Elswords,his face got red " I told you never call me Ely... EVER!"

"I think I heard what he said Rena" "Aisha I swear to all that is holy in Elrios if you say one word I will end your existence in the most painful way possible." Elsword said in the most serious voice ever.

Aisha turned around and walked away without saying a word, but just before she went down the stairs she looked back " Hey Rena, Elsword said he's" she was cut off by a sword that flew past her head.

" never mind gotta go bye" "Elsword that wasn't very nice.

" Rena had a disappointed look on her face Elsword turned away

" I have no idea what your talking about Rena."


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Turn

Elsword ch 2.

The next day outside the village "ok so according to this map, if we follow this road it will take us straight to Bethma" Aisha said looking at a piece of paper with a crudely drawn map of Elrios on it.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to follow the big sign labeled Bethma Mountains this way?" Rena said pointing to a giant sign Aisha got a sad expression

" but I like my map, it took such a long time to do"

Elsword put his hand on her shoulder "If it means so much to you then well follow your map"

"YAY!"

So the three set out on what was supposed to be a two day trip.

"According to the map we should see the Mountains right about now" the three heroes looked up from the paper to see a massive, dense forest.

"I don't understand, the Mountains should be here"

Rena sighed "Aisha you drew the map on a napkin did you really think it would be accurate"

"I don't see you trying to find a way out of this Rena"

"Fine I will" Rena said and ran off. 4 hours later Rena came back with a happy look "guess who found a way out of the woods"

"A mystic fairy of the forest" Aisha said with a smirk

"SHUT UP, and no I found it but there's a problem"

"What happened now?" Elsword asked

"The way out... Just come look" Rena said turning around and walking.

Upon walking out of the forest Elsword and Aisha were left speechless, they were back at Ruben village.

"Wait.. How.. But.." Elsword babbled "how on Elrios are we back at Ruben?"

"Turns out the map that Aisha drew was upside down and we ended up here instead of Bethma"

"Oops"

Elsword stared at Aisha "really Aisha, oops is all you have to say?

"Oopsy daisy?"

Elsword just stared at her. After what seemed like an hour of silence Rena spoke up "ok, enough silence while we both agree this is all Aisha's fault standing around isn't going to solve anything."

"Fine" Elsword sighed "but Aisha doesn't get to talk for 3 days"

"Well that's unfair" Aisha yelled

"Nope you don't get so speak"

"But"

"No"

"FINE"

"Well now that the only other girl isn't allowed to speak, I guess I can tell you everything about my day Elsword"

Elsword's eye's widened "Aisha you can talk now, in fact don't stop talking."

Elsword turned and started walking away. Rena walked up next to Aisha, the two fist bumped "told you it would work didn't I"

"You did, next time I'll listen to you." As the trio started the semi long hike back to Elder they passed by the usually calm Lake Noas, however there was something different about the water.


	3. Chapter 3: Raw Magic

Elsword ch 3.

"I think there's something wrong with the lake." Elsword said.

Both Rena and Aisha slowly turned and stared "thank you captain obvious" they said simultaneously.

Elsword turned around and sulked "You're both so mean."

"Ok moving on," Aisha said turning to look at the lake, "there has to be something deep in the lake causing the strange glow."

"Yah but what?" Rena asked

"Why don't we just walk out to the middle of the lake and find out?" Elsword suggested.

"Elsword don't say things like that." Rena scolded. After a short argument on whether or not to take a boat Aisha comes rolling up in a small sailboat.

"Ready to go?"

Once out on the water Elsword steered the boat towards the middle of the lake where the light was the strongest.

"Wow Elsword, I didn't know you knew how to sail." Rena said.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I can do"

Aisha cut in "yah like lov..." Suddenly a sword was right next to her.

"Do not say another word about it."

"Another word about what guys?" Rena asked Elsword turned away

"nothing don't worry about it."

Rena turned toward Aisha "what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure why but I think the light is calling to me" said Aisha with a slight look of confusion on her face.

As they reached the center of the lake Aisha leaned out of the boat and reached for the light. Once she put her hand into the water the light became almost blinding, then as sudden as the flash came it was gone. As Aisha pulled her hand out of the water she had something in her hand, it was a pendant with strange writing on it.

"Hey Aisha what does it say?" Rena asked.

"That's imposible!" Aisha yelled.

"What?" Elsword said alarmed.

"It's a message from my master" Aisha began reading the magic text

"Dear Aisha, I hope you get this message, the pendant you hold in your hand is an unusual item I came across in my readings, while I am unable to decipher its strange powers I feel as though you, being my best student, should be able to figure it out."

"And what does that mean?" Elsword asked

"I think I might know, let's get back to land" Aisha answered The trio

They made it back to land and started walking back towards Elder when they were suddenly ambushed. Hundreds of bandits surrounded them and attacked. Wave after wave the bandits kept coming when Aisha let out an explosion of magic.

"Ok" Aisha yelled "now I'm mad."

Then she surrounded herself in a bright light "Magical Makeup" when she landed her entire complexion had changed, her hair was longer, her outfit was differentand she was taller for some reason.

"Now let's go!"

Elsword turned to Rena "I think she got a second wind."

Rena replied "Sure lets go with that."

"Here' the finale" Aisha jumped into the air " Guillotine Press!"

Aisha smashed into the ground with an explosion that launched the remaining bandits flying everywhere.

"And done" Aisha breathed heavily. After a flash of light Aisha returned to normal and collapsed, but just before she hit the ground Elsword dove and caught her.

"We need to get her someplace safe and fast." Rena said in a worried tone

"Ruben should be around here, we'll have to stay there" Elsword said as he started running.

"It's not safe in the forest at night."

With the dark if night following them as they ran the heroes made it to Ruben with the sun just setting, narrowly avoiding the darkness of the forest Rena turned toward the now pitch black woods

"Can't get us in here."

A voice replied "I will get you someday forest elf."

"Not anytime soon ya big jerk."


	4. Chapter 4: Rena's Premonition

Chapter 4

Later that night Rena woke up, "something's not right" she looked around. Aisha was in a deep sleep still exhausted and Elsword was hanging off almost on the floor. "How does he sleep like that" she whispered to herself. "Well, now that I'm awake might as well go outside."

She walked down the stairs and out the door into the quiet streets of Ruben. "Wow it's quiet" she whispered to herself while walking down the street.

After a few minutes she saw something glisten over by the Tree of El.

"Against my better judgment I'll check it out" she walked down to the pier and got into a boat. The lake was calm and still, reflecting the moon and stars like a mirror.

"Wow it's a really beautiful night."

Rena found a small alcove where she tied up the boat and made her way to where she saw the light shine.

"Well this is where the light was," she said while looking around "now where'd it go."

Just then a mysterious breeze blew past. "The wind is calling me," she said while walking into the forest.

After what felt like two hours Rena came to a small clearing with a lone tree in the middle. The wind pushed her towards the tree and a whisper blew in.

"Welcome back Rena."

Rena looked up to the tree and smiled. "Hello elder."

"My dear Rena, there is something you must know about your future."

"What is it?"

"It isn't something I can tell you, however I can show you." The elder said a small orb of light descended down from the trees branches landing on Rena's head. After a few seconds she collapsed to the ground.

"what was that?" She asked breathing heavily.

"My dear little elf, that is the future." The elder replied

"No, I won't let this happen."

"If you don't want this vision to come to pass then you yourself must become strong and protect the ones you hold dear."

"How, how do I get stronger elder?"

"If you want to become a true master of the bow then take this with you." A ball of wind descended from the trees branches, within it a bow with the power of wind appeared and floated to Rena.

"Thank you elder."

"Also there will come a time when you must realize your true feelings to unlock your ultimate power"

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry Rena, you'll find out eventually."

"Well that was cryptic." She whispered to herself. "Well time to head out." As Rena began walking back towards the boat a chill fell over her. "Stop hiding and face me you coward."

From within the dark forest a shadowy figure appeared. It resembled a wolf but it's coat was midnight black and it's mane was blood red. In a deep and slightly raspy voice it said "I've been searching for you for a long time forest elf."

Rena looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Just die!" the beast yelled lunging toward her. Rena leaped into the air and took aim with her new bow.

"Guided Arrows!" Three arrows flew towards the beast, but just before they hit the wolf it dodged by doing a back flip. Just before the arrows hit the ground they changed direction and followed the beast. Rena drew her bow back "and again." Three more arrows began chasing him down while he tried to run around the clearing, when he turned around Rena was right in front of him.

A massive amount of wind gathered in Rena's bow. "Crazy Shot." With a blast of wind the beast flew into the night sky, but just before it landed it disappeared into darkness.

"What?" Rena looked confused.

"You're Mine" the dark voice said behind her. Before she could turn around to see it, she was being grabbed and the life was being squeezed out of her. Just before she blacked out she could hear something rustling in the forest, and it seemed to be moving really fast towards her. Right before her eyes closed she saw four swords fall from the sky. The beast dropped Rena to the ground and tried to block the swords.

"Elsword how did you find me?" Rena asked

"Don't worry Rena, I'm here to protect you now." Elsword said smiling down at Rena. Turning back to the beast "Long time no see Scar, I see that you haven't changed."

"Ahh, the Elsword bloodline, we meet again."

"I think it's time i finished what my sister started." He started running at scar. Scar drew his sword and blocked Elsword's attack.

"Forget it kid if you're sister couldn't beat me, you have no chance."

Elsword smirked "well I'll just have to be better than my sister wont I?" Elsword leaped into the air, held out his hand and closed his eyes. A symbol appeared around his hand an a sheath appeared. Elsword drew the blade from its sheath causing 48 blades to appear in the sky. "Now die." He raised the sword in his hand to the sky "Sword Storm!" Elsword swung his sword toward the ground causing all the blades in the sky to rain down on Scar.

Scar raised up his sword in an attempt to guard but to no avail, the blades crashed down on top of him causing him to disappear into the darkness, just before he vanished he said "You and your sister will both pay for this."

Elsword replied "And we'll be waiting for that day."

After the heat of the battle died down Elsword walked over to Rena and began carrying her back to the boat.

Rena looked up at Elsword. "If Aisha saw this who knows what she'd say."

"I have a pretty good idea of what she'd say, and I don't want her to say it."

"You mean that you love me." Rena lightly said, looking away

"WHAT!" He screeched, his face dark red.

"It's ok, I figured it out."

"Really... when?" Elsword asked

"When you came and rescued me from the demon." she answered simply. "Only someone in love would risk their life taking on something that strong in the middle of the night. By the way," she looked at him. "How did you know where I was?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"The wind told me, as odd as that sounds." Elsword answered.

Rena looked at the sky and smiled, "I believe it."

When the two of them got in the boat and started rowing back Elsword asked Rena "So are we going to tell Aisha about this?"

"OH GOD NO!"


	5. Chapter 5: Rena's Anger

Chapter 5

Rena and Elsword made it back to Ruben just as the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly Rena started sprinting.

"Rena why are you running?" Elsword asked.

"What do you think Aisha will say if neither of us are back in time."

"Oh crap I forgot about her!"

They got back to the inn and sat at a table right before Aisha started coming down the stairs.

"Good morning guys,

"Aisha said in a yawn while both Rena and Elsword had to act fast and make it look like they just woke up just before her. In a flash Rena messed up her hair and then pretended to be fixing Elsword's.

Aisha sat down next to Rena. "So what's our next plan?"

"Back to Elder and then on to Bethma."

Elsword said. "That was the original plan right?"

Aisha stood up. "Well let's get going then guys, Rena you really should fix your hair," she said, then winked. "And I promise not to ask what happened to the two of you last night." She smirked and walked out the room.

Elsword and Rena looked at each other in confusion "How on Elrios did she know?" They asked at the same time.

Aisha popped her head into the door. "The wind told me." She said with a smirk.

Elsword began to pout. "Stupid wind."

Rena got mad, "don't say any thing bad about the wind!" She stood up and stormed out

Elsword chased after her. "Rena wait, don't be mad."

"Too late Elsword." Rena didn't speak to Elsword for the entire walk back to Elder.

"Come on Rena why are you still mad at me?" Elsword asked.

"You know exactly why." Rena replied.

"Is there any way for me to make it up to you?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"Let me get one free shot of any attack I choose and then we'll be fine." She replied with a smirk. She raised her bow to the sky and shot an arrow into he air. "I hope you live through this."

"Um?" Elsword looked confused. Suddenly a spear of wind fell 2 feet in front of his face. "Holy Crap what was that?"

Rena smiled. "If I were you, I'd run."

Elsword looked into the sky and saw many more spears coming at him. He looked at Rena. "I really dislike you right now." Elsword backflipped and dodged the first spear only to have another land right behind him. "How many are there?" He said in panicked tone.

"I have no idea," Rena replied with a shrug.

"How do you not know?"

"I've never used it before."

Aisha asked Rena. "What's it called?"

"According to this book I found, it's called Gungnir." She replied. "Look there's even a skill for a battle magician in here."

"Oh really?" Aisha grabbed the book from Rena. "Huh, Supernova."

"Is there a skill in there for me?" Elsword asked curious.

"We'll talk about it if you live." Rena yelled firing another Gungnir into the air.

"I thought you said one shot?" Elsword asked in confusion.

Rena smiled innocently. "None of them have hit you yet." She aimed her bow into the air and released 6 arrows. "I hope you survive this."

Elsword sighs and looked up determinedly. "Bring it on."

The spears rain dawn all around him but none of them hit. Elsword looked around confused.

"Release the wind!" Rena yelled.

A giant tornado erupted out of the ground sending Elsword into the sky.

Rena and Aisha strolled into Bethma village with Elsword limping behind them.

"Can I die now?" Elsword asked.

Rena and Aisha answered "No."

As the trio walked through the town Elsword stopped by the weapon store **(AN: because he's a guy and they like weapons)** and Aisha wandered to the alchemist.

Rena went off on her own to do a little exploring. As she walked around she herd someone crying.

"Hello?" She rounded a corner and found a girl with silver hair, curled up crying.

"Hello? What's your name?"

The girl looked up. "My name is Eve."

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Eve replied. "I lost someone and I can't find him."

Rena reached her hand out to Eve, with a friendly smile. "Then lets go find him."

Eve grabbed her hand, and gave a tentative smile back. "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

Aisha was standing in the middle of town waiting for Elsword to be done looking at weapons when Rena walked

"Hi I'm back and I brought a friend."

Aisha turned around quickly, "Oh my god don't sneak up on me, I almost blasted you to the sky and what do you mean friend?"

"This is Eve" Rena replied with a smile "say hi."

Eve looked at he ground "hi"

Elsword came strolling along "I'm back" he stopped and looked at Eve "who's the nasod?"

"I'm Eve, nice to meet you" Eve replied

Aisha and Rena stood in awe "well she warmed up to you quick." They said

"So Eve what code do you use?"

"I use the ancient Electra code"

"The Electra code? I thought that was lost."

"It was, I found it"

"Do you prefer the melee or the range?"

"Actually I utilize both aspects of the code"

"Interesting."

Both the girls were standing in confusion when Aisha asked "Elsword how do you know so much about Nasod's?"

"My sister taught me about them before she left on a mission." He replied

Rena jumped into the conversation "she wants to find someone."

"Who?" Elsword and Aisha asked

"No idea ask her." She replied

"Who are you looking for?"

"A friend of mine, his name is Chung and I have no idea where he went." Eve replied in a saddened tone

"Well then lets go find him." Elsword said

As the team set out into the mountains elsword, Rena, and Aisha all realized that they had no idea what Chung looked like. As they climbed the mountain Eve began to look around for something.

Rena asked Eve "so what are we looking for exactly?"

"Hopefully something usef..." Eve stopped mid sentence and darted off to the

"Eve wait" Rena yelled

Eve ran straight off the edge of a cliff. Everyone became speechless until Eve came back

"HOW?!" Aisha yelled in confusion

"Certain Nasod units have increased jumping ability." Elsword answered

"That doesn't really explain why she jumped off in the first place!"

"No need to yell Aisha" Rena said trying to calm her

"But... But... But"

"Just relax."

"Alright... Alright I'm calm."

The now slightly calmer Aisha saw that eve was holding something "what's that, it looks like armor."

"That's because it's part of Chung's armor." Eve replied

"Does that mean he's..." Aisha was cut off

"No he's fine, when in battle sometimes small parts of his armor falls off." Eve answered

"So how does that armor help us" Rena asked

"Its guardian armor, isn't it Eve?" Elsword asked

"Yes but how did you know?"

"My parents told me and my sister about ancient armor that was given only to the highest ranking people in Hamel." Elsword answered "Were looking for someone really important in Hamel aren't we Eve?"

Eve looked at the ground "His name is Chung Shriker Prince of Hamel."

Aisha and Rena looked stunned. "Why didn't you tell us who he was earlier?" They asked

Elsword answered " It's because of me, since I'm from Velder she didn't trust me."

"Velder and Hamel aren't on the best of terms and since your from Velder I assumed you'd do something to Chung when we found him." Eve said nervously

" Velder can be on fire and being invaded by demons. They sent my sister on a mission and I haven't seen her since, so the kingdom can burn for all I care." Elsword said in an angry

Rena walked over and began to hug Elsword "It's ok Elsword I'm sure your sisters fine, who knows maybe we'll find her at some point."

"Thank you." He whispered

Aisha jumped at them "Group hug to ruin the moment!"

Eve reached over and pulled her off "let them have there intimate moment Aisha."

Elsword and Rena looked at each other blushed and turned away. "There's nothing intimate about us." They said

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiight." Eve said with a smirk

"Lets just find Chung." Rena said stomping awaybr

"What did you say now Elsword?" Aisha asked

"I hate both of you." He replied

As he walked away Aisha and Eve faced each other "moment successfully ruined."

"High five."

As the group wandered through the mountains they began to hear a voice in the distance.

"What's that sound?" Rena asked

Eve got excited "it's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me its him." Eve said running off

"Follow her!" Aisha yelled


	7. Chapter 7: Battle at Bethma

As the group ran after Eve they began to hear someone else on the mountain.

"Heavy Railgun!" They heard a voice yell.

Eve began to speed up. "Here I come."

"Where is she going?" Rena asked

Elsword replied. " That voice must be Chung.

Eve leapt into the air "Amplify field up." An orange prism appeared in front of her "Particle Ray." Eve fired a laser beam from her hand that passed through the orange field and became bigger. "Chung!" She yelled

"Eve!" He yelled back

The touching moment was short lived as the two were surrounded by the native lizard men of the mountains. As Eve and Chung fought them off Elsword, Rena and Aisha looked down from the cliff.

"What do we do?" Rena asked

Elsword drew his blades and smiled, "we help." He said and jumped off.

"Alright." Rena said

Aisha sighed and jumped into the fray. The group fought off as many as they could when Aisha looked to where they were coming from and saw a weird fat looking lizard man controlling the horde

"Look there!" She yelled to the rest of the group. As every looked toward the head of the horde Eve yelled to everyone. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

When they turned to face her she was holding out her hands an an amplify field was up. Everyone hit the ground as fast as they could.

"Giga Stream!" Eve unleashed a massive laser that passed through the amplify field and got even bigger. The beam landed a direct hit on the fat lizard and blasted him away. Once he was gone the other lizard men stopped attacking and began to walk away.

"Um... What?" Aisha looked confused.

"It was mind control." Chung said

"What?"

"That was the lizard man shaman Baruk he was using mind control and forcing the others to attack the village. When I found out that he was close by I went out to find him."

Eve walked over to Chung, lifted him up and threw him at the mountain.

"You left me behind you jerk."

Elsword Rena and Aisha went back to the village to give Eve time to "talk" to Chung. After a while Eve walked in and Chung slowly followed behind her.

"What did you do to him?" Rena asked

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Chung responded before falling over. \

"He'll be fine." Eve said "So where to now?"

"What?" Elsword asked confused.

"Aren't we going with you?" Eve asked with a puzzled look.

Elsword answered "By all means. But we're still not sure where to go from here. We have no idea where the El stolen from Ruben went."

Chung popped up in the middle of the group. "Was it about this, big and blue?" He held out his hands to mime how big the object was.

"Yah have you seen it?" Elsword asked.

"More or less, I herd about an El fragment being transported to the floating land of Altera for something. If you want I can take you there." He turned his head to see Eve glaring at him "With Eve of course." He turned again to see her smiling.

"Lead the way."


End file.
